1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, in particular, to a battery connector adapted for a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the rapid development of information industry, various high-tech products are put forward one after another. Communication products like mobile telephones and PDAs enter a rapid development stage. Diversified electrical connectors, especially battery connectors matching therewith, have become an indispensable component of various communication equipments.
Generally speaking, a battery connector is composed of an insulating body and a plurality of conductive terminals disposed within the insulating body. Each of the conductive terminals is formed by bending an elongated metal strip several times with different angles. After the battery is placed into the battery slot to be conducted with the battery connector, the conductive terminal will contact the conductive terminal of the battery, such that the circuit board in the electronic device is electrically conducted with the battery through the battery connector.